


Pretty Little Omega

by Bailymaynard45



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mute Link, No Triforce., Sign Language, Slow Burn, courting, slight AU, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailymaynard45/pseuds/Bailymaynard45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link one of the only male omegas in Hyrule that is also a mute takes an interest in one Ganondorf, Theif King of the Gerudos, who is there on trade agreements. The alpha in turn takes an interest in Link. Zelda just wants to keep them away from each other as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Ocarina but for the sake of Ganondorf's lovely locks in Hyrule Warriors I am going with that.

_"Thoughts"_

**"Sign Language"**

Link's nose twitched when the scent of a strong alpha assaulted his nose. Taking a deep breath of the odd but pleasant scent He follows his nose to find the source of it. Turning in a slow circle, he hones in on the very large and rather handsome alpha kneeling at the feet of the king of Hyrule. Link takes in a deep breath through his mouth to get more of the delightful scent to factor out what it smells like in his mind.  _Sandalwood...Weapons oil...and Musk._ He breaths in once more to make sure he is right then attempts to take a step in the direction of the man only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder jerking him back.

"What do you think you are doing Link!?" Zelda hissed to the omega and drug him back away from where her father is dealing with the alpha that is now standing. Link gave her a questioning gave and the beta had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her friend. Instead she drags him away from the court and to her room where she locks the door behind them, "Do you not know who he is?" she demanded and all Link could do is give her another questioning look which the princess scoffed at.

 **"Should I know who he is?"** he signs and Zelda gives him another look. He shrugs helplessly and this time the beta does sigh and roll her eyes at the omega.

"Yes!" she exclaims, "Yes, you should know who he is!" Zelda paces around the room and runs her hand through her usually perfect hair, "Link that is Ganondorf. King of the Gerudo people of the desert. Or maybe Thief King will ring some bells for you."

At hearing just who the alpha is made Link feel ashamed of the want he felt for the man. He looked down and shuffled his feet in embarrassment. He raises his hands slowly and began to sign to his friend.  **"I'm sorry Zelda. I should have paid more attention to who he was,"**

Zelda gave the young Hylian a soft smile then enveloped him in her arms, "It is alright. I just want you to stay away from him while you both are here. He is bad news Link," She pulls away slowly and Link gives her his own soft smile then nods in acceptance of her wishes. With that out of the way Zelda leads them both back out of the room and toward the stables that they keep on the far side of the castle walls, "Come on. Take me for a ride on Epona," Link smiles brightly at the idea and lifts Zelda onto the saddle before jumping up himself behind her. With a light kick to Epona's sides the trio took off for Hyrule Fields.

* * *

 

Ganondorf cast his eyes to the side when he caught the scent of one of the best omegas that he has scented in a very long time. Standing in the shadows of the court is a young man with a forest green tunic and sweeping blonde hair. The most brilliant blue eyes wondered around the room until they settled on Ganondorf. He watches the young Hylian take in a deep breath and then try and step closer only to get pulled away by the Princess of Hyrule. Ganon forces down a rising snarl and focuses his attention back on the King.

For the next hour he is hard pressed to keep his anger and arousal down around the king. It also had to be the longest hour in his life. Finally the King dismissed most of the royal court and Ganondorf was able to ask the king about the young Hylian, "Ah the young man in the green tunic yes?" the king asks and when Ganon nods the king continues, "He is a friend of Zelda, an adopted son of sorts. Not to mention that he is the first omega male to appear in Hyrule in over two hundred years."

"So he is staying here at Hyrule Castle?" Ganon asks and can't help the smirk that comes over his face at the information. When the king nods to him Ganon excuses himself to go to his room at the castle. On his way, he decides that it wouldn't hurt anyone to go looking for the pretty little omega. His smirk turns into a grin and his gait gets just a little bit faster as he begins his search.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on vacation and leaving tonight so i won't be able to post another chapter for about a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. I fill it with love from all your lovely comments and Kudos.

It was late that night before Link and Zelda made it back to Hyrule Castle. After making sure Epona was comfortable in the stables both young Hylians made their way back to the rooms of the castle. The two giggled quietly to each other as they stumbled down the halls until they came to Link's room. There they stopped and Link jiggled his door open, **"That was fun. We need to go riding again sometime soon,"** Link signed to his friend and Zelda stepped up to embrace him.

"We can go riding anytime you want to Link," She says to him then pulls back away from the hug. She bids him goodnight then makes her way to her own room. She doesn't pay too much attention going around the corner and ends up slamming into something that had to be a wall. Looking up from where she lays on the floor Zelda's jaw goes slack at who it is.

Ganondorf is staring down at her with a raised eyebrow and and an unimpressed expression. He huffs before kneeling and pulling the princess to her feet, "What are you doing out of your room this late at night princess?" he questions and Zelda can fill her face heat up in embarrassment. She can not _believe_ that she let herself run into the Gerudo King.

"That is none of your concern," She snaps and pulls away from the huge hands that rests on her shoulders. Ganon scoffs at her answer and lets his hands rest behind his back to keep them from reaching out and choking the life out of the girl. Instead he gives a great shrug of his shoulders and begins to step away from her.

"It isn't my concern," He goes to walk away when his nose picks up the faint scent of the omega he had seen earlier in the day. He stops in his tracks and as discreetly as he can, he takes a deep breath and lets the wonderful scent rest on his tongue. He must have not done it as subtly as he though he did because the next thing he knows Zelda is stepping into his space and waving a thin finger in his face.

"Stay away from the Omega," she hisses and makes sure that he does not mention her friend's name. Zelda would do anything in all her power to keep this horrible man away from the sweet omega that was her friend. When Link found a mate she would make sure that it wouldn't be this alpha here.

Ganondorf bares his sharp alpha teeth at her and takes takes a step closer. Zelda pulls back her hand like it has been burned and throws the man a heated glare, "He will be my omega in the end," He snarls and releases a wave of pheromones that make Zelda back up against the wall in fear. She may have been a beta but even that dynamic still cowered before strong alphas, "You nor no one else will stop me once I get my hands on him," he smiles at her fear and he leans down so that his breath ghosts over her skin.

"I am going to take him and mark him. Fill him up with my pups and there will be nothing you will be able to do," With that said he pulls back and begins to walk away just like nothing even conspired between the two of them. When he is gone, Zelda slides down the wall and puts her face in the crease of her folded arms. _He is right. I will never be able to keep Link completely hidden from him._ She takes a deep breath and looks up from her arms. Her eyes harden in sudden determination and she stands up to continue her way to her room.  _Doesn't mean that I can't try._

* * *

Ganondorf storms down the hall of the rooms and opens his assigned room's door with much more force than really necessary. Despite how satisfied he felt over winning the argument with Zelda, he is still angry that he had not been able to meet the pretty omega that he still does not know the name of. He snarls openly at the thought and slams his fist in the wall to his right then watches as chips of brick and paint flake away from the wall and slowly falls to the floor.

He wants that omega. The ghost traces of his omega's scent all around the castle is beginning to make him go crazy with want. Everywhere he went the smell of clean water and growing sapling tingled his nose and against his will arousal would spike whenever the scent had been particularly strong. With another angry huff he removes his usual cloths until he is standing in nothing but a pair of high cotton sleep pants. laying down he forces away the thought of his omega from his mind and drifts to a fitful sleep. Unknown to Ganondorf, just beside him and sharing a wall lay Link in his bed fast asleep, dreaming about strong alphas and the scent of sandalwood.    


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Link wakes it is to Zelda gently shaking him to get out of the plush bed with warm sheets and soft pillows. Realising that he is about to be forced out of his comforts, Link curls up in the burrito position and dutifully ignores the princess of Hyrule. When the shaking gets more forcefull he burried himself even further into the bed and hopes that his friend will leave him alone and just let him sleep. Alas, his hopes would not be granted.

"Link!" Zelda stesses and grabs two huge handfuls of the cover and gives a great jerk. Sadly the covers only move an inch or two away from the young omega's body. The beta buffs in annoyance and does it again. A third time. A fourth time until finally Link comes tumbling out of the bed and on the plush rug on the hard floor. There he curls up and tucks his face into his arm to try and go back to sleep.

"Link get up right now you sleepy head," Zelda exclaims and pulls the omega up even though he protests. She ignores him like he did to her and pulls him to the bathroom connected to his room. Already there is a steaming tub of water just waiting for Link to step in.

Clothes that are more in a Hylian style are sitting on the top of the small counter and Link narrows his eyes at them. He usually wore nothing but his normal Kokiri outfit. Changing his style made his chest tight in a way he did not like. Turning to Zelda he signs, **"What are these for? Where is my tunic?"**

"Your cloths are in the washing station. They needed to be mended and cleaned," She tells him and when he raises his hands to protest, Zelda throws up a hand of her own to stop him, "Look. I know you don't like these type of cloths but you only have to wear them until yours are clean,"

At her logic, Link nods but he still looks downtrodden. Zelda instantly feels bad for doing this to her closest friend and she wouldn't have if her father had not informed her that Link needed to begin to act like a proper omega. She reflects on their conversation as she begins to help bath her friend.

_"You called for me father?" Zelda asks once she has stepped into the king's study. He is sitting at his desk with a thoughtful look on his face and steepled fingers. Zelda struggles not to fidget as she waits for him to speak._

_"It has come to my attention that Link has not taken any of the classes that normal omegas are encouraged to take," he says and Zelda can fill dread well up in her at those words, "This is changing today. You will wake him, get him ready, and then send him off to his first class."_

_"But father!" She exclaims and looks at him aghast, "Why are you doing this to him now? Why not when he had first came to the castle to live here?" At her father's silence a realisation come over her and she looks at the king with anger and disappointment, "This is about Ganondorf isn't it?"_

_The king's face betrays his intentions and if Zelda didn't have such a good head on her shoulders then she would have screamed and shouted at her father until he changed his mind about her friend. Instead she turns from him and stalks to the study door, "Zelda," the king calls before she leaves, "Make sure he gets there. Afterward he is going to meet the Gerudo King for luncheon." With muttered **yes father** Zelda stalked out of the room._

Shaking her head of the conversation, Zelda focuses on pouring hot water sented with soft lavender over his body and hair. Link practacly purrs at the attention and the princess smiles softly down at him then begins to gently scrub his hair in the same scented soap. Through the rest of the bath, both hylians are quiet until Zelda reaches in and drains the bath.

Link raises his hands, **"Why am I up so early? Where are we going?"**

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Zelda reaches for the clothes and dresses Link to keep herself busy while she speaks, "You are going to an omegan class today. My father has ordered for me to get you ready and make sure you get there," she looks up and is not suprised to find that Link wears a horrified expression on his face. His usually bright blue eyes have dulled to a grey blue and his high ears have dropped just the slightest bit. When the omega raises his hands Zelda can see that the appendages shake when he signs.

 **"But why? Why now?"** Even without a voice, Link expresses his motions. What Zelda sees makes her feel much worse then she had earlier. She swallows nervously. She dreads telling Link these next words.

"A suitable Alpha has turned up in the kingdom and to mate you with him would give both of our kingdoms a plentiful trade," She bearly retains her shudder at the thought of Ganondorf putting to action the things he had told her he would do to Link. It seems now that Zelda was doomed to fail in the protection on Link since the beginning.

Link does not reply to the beta and stays as still as possible while she dresses him in fine omega cloths that represent Hyrule. His mind races on who the Alpha is and which kingdoms had appeared in the Hyrule kingdom lately. Not to mention what omega school held in store for him. He shudders at the thought of it.

Once Zelda is finished dressing him, She combs his hair and fixes it up to were his bangs frame his face. The sleeves of the shirt show off the slim muscle he worked hard to achieve and the blue sash around his waist is tightened to show the shallow curves of his body. Below the tight cream colored shirt are a pair of equally tight leggings that end just above his ankles. Once he is dressed Link's face is full of discomfort.

"I'm sorry my friend. If I could do anyth-" Zelda is cut off by Link throwing his hands up in her face. She gives him a scolding look for interupting her but is ignored as the young omega begins to sign away.

 **"I'll do it if it helps Hyrule. Just tell me who it is then take me to my omega class."** Link is looking to her with determination written on his face now and Zelda can't help but admire how he has put his predicament in stride. Not doing anything about it because it could affect a trade agreement between two kingdoms.

"The alpha is Ganondorf," Zelda tells him and watches as that determination rises in his expression and he makes his way to the door after slipping into a pair of cream colored flats. Zelda obeys what the omega requested of her and leads him to his omega class. Before sending him out the door, Zelda stops him and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you for being so brave," She whispers to him then lets go, "Ganondorf will be here to take you to luncheon at the end of your class." at Link's nod, Zelda sends him in the room and hopes for the best as she heads in the direction of the royal court room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I am back in action for now. Still on my vacation but since I wasn't doing anything I figured I might as well post chapter three. I hope you all like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and the outfit is like a tight and form fitting version of Link's Ordon clothes.
> 
> Tell me what you think about this in your beautiful comments!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. Life been really busy after i had gotten back from vacation. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Through the omega class, Link sits diligently through them though he would have much rather been out riding Epona or even in the training yard. The sun is only just above the horizon meaning he had at least another two hours of class before Ganondorf came and met him for luncheon. He lets out a sigh and tries his hardest to focus on what the instructor is telling him.

"To be an omega is to be a loyal mate that is always there for her," the instructor, a rather portly but well aged, omega woman, catches sight of Link, "or his alpha. As per the traditions that we hylians have followed ever since an omega had been taken as a mate. Once an Alpha and Omega have bonded that bond is unbreakable aside from the death or either one. Even then the other half of a severed bond will not last, usally resulting in death not long after their mate's passing."

Link half listens as the older omega drones on about what is expected of an unmated omega compaired to that of a mated omega. She even graces the topic of Alpha behavior that Link bearly listens to. In his minds eye he is out in Hyrule field in Epona's saddle and filling the wind blow through his hair and tug at is cloths. This is his downfall in his class as it takes the instructor several calls of his name for him to realize that she is adressing him. He startles out of his thoughts and blushes bright when he sees her eyes on him along with the class.

"Link," she said and at the heat in her voice Link sinks even farther in his seat, "I asked if you would come up and help with a demonstration,"

The male omega nods shakily and gets up to stand at the front of the class. There he can see that the female omegas are giving him varying emotions of what they think of him being in their class. He avoids their eyes and focuses his attention on what the instructor is telling him what to do.

After one of the more embarrassing moments in his life, Link makes himself listen to the teacher to try and avoide being put up display. When he looks out of the window and sees that the sun is in the right position for class to be over any second now. He must have been right because not five minutes later that the instructor is dismissing the class. Link is one of the first out of his seat and out the door of the large room.

Outside of the place he would like to call hell from now on, the male omega takes in a deep breath and almost chokes on it when the scent of familiar strong _alpha_ filled his nose. He looks up to see that said alpha is striding down the hall and the smile on his face makes him look even more handsome than he usally did. Link sucks in another sharp breath and tries to push away the smell of alpha and take in the pure air around him. Before he knows it, Ganondorf is standing before him and Link is haveing a hard time not running away from the intimidating man.

Ganondorf rumbles in approval and reaches out to stroke the soft, pale cheek of the small omega in front of him, "So,' he purrs and satisfaction rols through him when he feels Link shudder aginst his palm, "You must be the omega that your Princess Zelda tried to hide from me."

Link pulls his face away and gives a shaky nod to the alpha. His hands are equally shaky when he brings them up, " **My name is Link** ,"

The Gerudo King is suprised to say the least when his omega does not speak with his voice but with his hands. No one had told him that his intended mate was a mute, not that there was anything wrong with that anyways. It only ment that his mate would be even more unique compaired to any other omegas they would undoubtably come across. His grin widens on his face at that train of thought and he reaches out this time to take his omega's small hand in his own large one. He brings it up and places a chast kiss on top of it then flips it over to burry his nose in the scent gland there. _Fresh water...growing plants.._ He takes in a deeper breath to identify the last faint scent.  _Roses._

When Ganondorf pulls away, Link is the color of a fresh tomato from how much he has flushed at the gerudos attention. He snatches his hand away and places them both firmly behind his back to save himself from further humiliation. This only makes the alpha chuckle at him and if possible Link flushes even further. the moment is soon over to the prayer of Link when Ganondorf turns around and offers his arm to his omega, "Would you like something to eat? You must be famished,"

As to answer him Link's stomach gives a loud rumble that makes Ganon laugh again. He fights the blush that threatens to rise up and looks away form the large man leading them away from the classroom. The walk is quite and comfortable and by the time the two  make it to the Hyrule kitchens, link is feeling much more relaxed with the large alpha by his side. he even gives a breathy laugh at something that Ganondorf had commented on on the way to the kitchens. 

"What would you like to eat?" Ganon asks and without thinking, Link lifts up his hands and signs away what he would usally have at around this time of day.

" **Sweetrole and honey please,"**

In record time, the cooks have the alpha and omega's food to them and the two travel out to the courtyard to rest in the lush green grass. Link pays no attention to how close the two of them are sitting and instead focuses on eating his food, unaware that Ganon is watching his every move with a rather love struck look on his face. The two are both quite as they eat until the food is gone and both a resting with full bellies, Link's eyes are droopy and he leans against the solid weight behind him with a contented sigh. He unconsciously turns his head to breath in the smell of sandlewood and Gonon is astonded at the courage that the young omega has to just practically fall asleep on an unknow alpha. Ganon Chuckles then settles down beside Link to nodd off on his own. Getting to know his omega could wait for another time.  

         


End file.
